Familiar Fairy
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: For all her life, Louise was looked down by her classmates and family simply because she couldn't cast a simple spell. However that all changed when she made a summoning and ended up in the world of Fairy Tail. Now Louise will learn many new things about the world she is in while finding a way to go back home however she will learn what it's like to have real friends and family.
1. Summoning Gone Wrong

**A/N: Sure why not add another long story to the mix? It's not like I have others to do. Oh yeah, just to be warned, this will not follow the story line of the anime Zero No Tsukaima. Also this will take place after the Magic Games arc.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Familiar of Zero. They belong to their rightful owners.

Familiar Fairy

Chapter One: Summoning Gone Wrong

**Louise P.O.V**

Zero.

That is the accursed nickname people have given me since I was a young child. The reason why others call me by that name is because every time I try to cast a spell, an explosion would occur. Sometimes I wonder why this only happens to me. I come from a noble family of wizards so why can't I make a simple spell work? To make matters worse, this is the day we are to summon familiars that will aid us for the rest of our lives. This is my last chance to prove myself that I am not a failure.

Everyone else summoned their familiars. That damn Zerbst woman summoned a fire salamander. Guiche summoned a giant mole, perfect match for him. Montmorency managed to summon a frog. Finally it was my turn to summon a familiar.

"Hey zero Louise is going to try to summon a familiar."

"Might as will give up Louise. Everyone knows you can't perform magic."

I ignored their comments. Please, just please let me perform a spell right just this once. I have to prove that I'm capable of performing a spell. _"Please give me something powerful like a griffon or a dragon." _I chanted my spell. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Appear my slave, who lives somewhere in the universe. Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit. I desire and her plead from my heart. Answer my guidance!"

An explosion occurred around me but this one seemed different from the others. At first I thought I finally succeed in summoning a powerful familiar. However that was not the case. I suddenly found myself falling from the sky. "EEEEYAHHHHHHAAAAAA! I was falling fast and continued to gain speed. Is this how I'm going die? By falling to my death? While falling, I saw a vast ocean of trees. My only hope was that the branches could cushion my fall. I braced for impact as I neared closer to the trees.

The landing was not as helpful as I thought it was. I hit the top of the tree but I kept hitting the branches until I finally hit the ground. I groaned in pain as stood up. My vision was woozy and I couldn't see straight. My body ached all over. When my vision returned to normal, I scanned the area. I was in a place I wasn't familiar with. In fact I'm wondering why I was in the sky in the first place. Where's the academy? Where is everyone else? All of these questions were swimming in my head. Then I heard footsteps approaching and they were coming in fast. To my greatest displeasure, it was bandits.

"Hey check it out. Some little girl is here and from the looks of it she seems rich."

"Nice maybe we can hold her for some high ransom."

"All right shut up. Tie the bitch up and take her back to the fort."

Something was wrong here. I couldn't understand a word they said. Doesn't matter, I can handle a few measly bandits. All I have to do is reach for my wand and…wait where's my wand? I searched frantically to where it is. To my dismay I couldn't find it anywhere. Next thing I knew, the bandits knocked me out and I blacked out.

**B**

It's just one thing after another. Here I am tied up, without my wand and now I'm being held hostage by the largest group of bandits I've seen. If anyone from the academy heard about this, I would die from embarrassment and I would never hear the end of it from that damn Zerbst woman and everyone else. I can hear their words now. Right now all of them are partying like the drunks they are. The leader himself was drinking himself drunk. Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll all pass out and I'll crawl out of here and find out where I am.

"The hell we have the girl here in the first place. She doesn't even have decent pair of tits on her."

"She may not have any tits but she may be of some worth to some rich family and we can get even more money."

"Hey shut up! Let's just enjoy the party. Yet another successful raid on another village so come on men drink to your heart's content!"

Everyone cheered. I sighed at my situation. If anything, anything at would to happen right now, I would be forever grateful for that miracle. Soon as I thought of that prayer, I heard the door open and one of the bandits came rushing in. Something was wrong with this one. He had a look of fear on his face as if he saw something terrifying.

"Boss, boss, boss, boss!

"Eh what is it and what the hell happened to you?"

"I-It's terrible. They were all wiped out easily. We couldn't do anything against them and they're coming this way!"

"Who is coming? Come on speak up now?"

I couldn't understand what they were talking about but it seemed important. Then I saw the leader give a serious look on his face. What I can understand from what was happing; I'm guessing he's telling his men to go somewhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran out of the room. The leader himself left as well. I was left all alone now. Wait, this is my chance now. I searched for something sharp to cut these accursed bindings. There were knives on the tables so that was my best chance. Then I felt the ground shake violently.

Next thing I heard was the bandits screaming as if they were in pain. From the sound of it, it seemed like something of a small army was fighting them. More quakes appeared and several of the knives fell onto the floor. I crawled to the closest knife. The quakes were getting stronger now. It sounded like the walls were coming down. I grabbed the knife and positioned it to cut the rope bounding my hands. The door opened again only this time the bandit leader entered but it looked like he was terrified. He pulled down a large bar on the door and walked back a couple of steps.

"N-No way. I heard they were strong but they're more than that. They're monsters."

What kind of a person would make this guy scared? That was then I heard the door being pounded. The door was being pounded a couple more times with each strike being more powerful than the last. With one last attack the door was blasted to pieces.

"You run pretty fast for a coward but now there's no way to go now."

To my disbelief, only one person blew that door apart. He had pink hair like mine but darker, wore a black closed vest with golden trims with only one sleeve, knee length pants and he wore sandals. The one thing that stood out with his outfit was that he wore a striped scarf around his neck. This guy is taking on the whole bandit army by himself?

"S-Stay away from me o-or I'll, I'll…" He looked at me and took me as a hostage while holding a sword to me. "I'll kill this bitch."

Bad move. My hands may be bound and my legs as well but that doesn't mean I can still give him a piece of my mind. I raised my legs as high as I could and kicked in the knee as hard as I could. He let go of me and I landed on my side.

"Ahh you little bitch! I'm going to-" He didn't finish his sentence as he turned to that pink haired guy.

"All right then, time to do what I do best."

He slammed his fists together and something appeared. I couldn't make it out but the next second, fire was coming out his hands. I've never seen anything like that before. How is he doing magic without a wand? Better question is how he is doing magic in the first place. He doesn't look like he's from a noble family.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

He launched himself toward the leader and for a lack of a better word punches him square in the face. The blow was so strong; he sent flying across the room and hit the wall. Apparently the wall wasn't even strong enough to stop him as the wall itself was destroyed and the leader was gone. This was magic I've never seen before. He was clearly a fire wizard but his fire was different than that of Zebst's fire. It was more powerful.

"And that's the end of it." He noticed me. "Hey you alright? That was a gutsy move you made with you being tied up and all."

He put his hand near my bindings and they were burned away. I wanted to thank him for his assistance but as soon as I spoke, no words came out. Can't anything go my way for just once in my life?

"Huh you mute or something?"

I don't get it. My words aren't coming out of my mouth.

"Hmmm oh I know, let me take you to the others. Maybe they can help."

He just started to head to the door. I guess I was supposed to follow him. Well it's better than staying here. We walked out of the room and to my surprise the other bandits were laying on the floor. They didn't seem dead but it's hard to believe that one person did all of this. When we reached the central part of the fort, I saw three other people. Two girls and another guy who for some reason doesn't have a shirt on.

"Hey guys look what I found." He pointed at me like I was some sort of prize.

"Where did you find her Natsu?"

"I found her where that leader guy ran to. He took her as a hostage but she kicked him in the shin even though she was tied up."

While they were talking, I took this chance to observe these new people. The girl with the blonde hair in pigtails wore a white and blue top with a blue jacket. She also wore detached blue sleeves. She also wore a short dark blue skirt with some kind of whip attached to it and some sort of keys on the other side. Of course the feature that stood out the most was her chest. The other girl with the red hair seemed like she was in charge of this group. Her outfit consisted with armor and wore a short blue skirt as well. Then there was the shirtless guy. He looked like someone Zerbst would bed in a matter of minutes. There was also a symbol of some sort on his chest.

"So what do we do with this girl? Does she belong anywhere?" The girl with blonde hair asked.

"Judging from her attire, I'd say she's from a wealthy family." The girl wearing the armor stated some useful for me.

"It looks more like a school uniform to me." Well at least the shirtless guy is closer.

"You're kidding me, what kind of school would have a uniform like this?" A vein popped up in my forehead when that buffoon said that.

This is getting frustrating now. I don't know where I am, I was taken hostage by a band of bandits, my wand is missing, I can't speak and I can't understand what others are talking about. My temper was getting the better of me. This is one the times I wish I can just make something explode already. Old habits die hard I guess as I threw both hands down. It was just a second but I could've sworn I saw a circle appear in front of my hands. Next thing I knew, an explosion appeared.

I coughed. "Oh I never thought I would be so glad to set one of those again." I just realized I talked. I formed words but I wasn't talking in my own language.

"Aw man what happened."

"Did you do this flame head?"

"How can I cause something like this ice for brains?"

"Quiet both of you!"

"Yes sir!"

"Where did an explosion come from anyway?"

I heard voices now. I can understand what they're saying now. The smoke cleared and those people coughed a bit.

"Hey did you do that?" The person who did fire magic asked me.

At least now we can have a conversation. "I did actually. Tell me, who are you and did you four defeat all of these bandits."

"Yeah we did. It was no problem for us though." No problem? They were up against practically a small army and the shirtless guy says no problem?

"Who are you? Tell us your name." Well at least the girl in armor has some sense.

I smiled. "I am the third daughter of the Valliere family: Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. I saw the guy with the scarf giving my introduction some thought. I thought he would be impressed with me.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Louie Vanilla." He smiled a stupid goofy grin.

I dropped to the floor and immediately stood back up. "Did you not hear what I said you idiot?!"

"Natsu, didn't you hear her name." For once I agree with a girl with huge chest.

"Yeah but that was so long and the only parts I heard were Louie and Vanilla."

"She said her name is Louise Valliere. You should listen more carefully." Again I agree with armor woman.

"And Louie is a guy's name you fire idiot."

"What did you say ice breath?!" He went up close to the shirtless guy. Seriously though put a shirt on.

"You heard me!" He went up to the other and they both had an angry look on their faces.

"What did I tell you two!?"

I saw both of them give a look a fear and suddenly hanging on to each other forcefully while putting fake smiles. "Oh you know Gray and me, always messing around. Right buddy?"

"Yeah we were just kidding around."

Something tells me it would be wise not to anger this woman. I get the feeling she's worse than my older sister Eleanor. I had many questions for these people but something interrupted us.

"Hey Natsu!"

It was one surprise after another. A flying blue cat with a knapsack came flying out of somewhere.

"Hey Happy! Did you find the treasure these guys were keeping?"

"Aye I did and boy there's a lot of it. Hey who's the new girl? Is she related to you Natsu?"

"No I don't think so." He answered while he crossed his arms.

I wondered about this strange cat. I asked the man called Natsu. "Who's familiar is that? Is he yours?"

"Huh familiar? Happy isn't a familiar, he's my friend right?"

"Aye sir."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "A familiar as a friend? They are nothing more than servants whose purpose to do our bidding as we please."

Apparently what I said must've angered the fire wizard and the blonde. The look in their eyes was frightening as if they took what I said personally.

"How can you say something like that? Even if Happy was a summoning, there's no way Natsu would treat him like a servant just like I wouldn't treat my spirits like they were servants."

There was something in her eyes when she said that. I don't know what it is but her eyes had something in them.

"That's enough for now. The sooner we find the treasure and return them to the villagers, the sooner we can finish our job so let's go. Happy lead the way." The girl in armor knows how to take control I'll give her that.

"Aye."

All of them followed the flying cat to an entrance. I followed them as well but I kept my distance. I was still wondering how the pink haired guy called Natsu was able to do magic without any kind of wand or staff and how he learned magic even though he was a commoner and what kind of other magic these other people have. We reached another part of the room and they opened the door. The room had treasures of all kinds but there were stands that held some sort of miniature statues of different colors.

"Ah they are. Take one each and we'll be on our way to the village."

"So how much are these things worth again?" Come on, they're tiny statues. How much could they be worth?"

"The village chief said that these statues are worth 500,000 jewel each."

"500,000! For these things?" Jewels? These things are worth 500,000 jewels? Each?

"What about the other treasure? We can't leave it here."

"You're right Gray; we can't leave it here. Natsu!"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're in charge of carrying the rest of treasure."

"I'm what?!"

**B**

Well better him than me. We left the fort while carrying these weird statues. However Natsu received the short end of the stick as he struggled to keep up with us while carrying a load of treasure on his back. Somewhere along the way, that other guy put a shirt back on. I'm just wondering how far away the nearest civilization is. What I wouldn't give for a carriage. This walking is a pain. After what seemed to be an eternity, we managed to arrive at a village. Now I have to deal with even more commoners. Speaking of which they emerged from their houses and greeted the others with happy smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! Got your stuff back plus some extras." I saw Natsu point at the treasure as he set down.

Every one of those kids was surrounding those people. Of course they would be happy to see treasure of that kind. Then I saw who looked like the elder of the village come up to them.

"Hey old guy we took care of those bandits. They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you so much for dealing with them. Our village and the others have been terrorized by those bandits for weeks now. For your payment you can have the treasure for you and your wonderful friends."

So we can keep the treasure? Fine by me. At least we'll have a large amount of money worth in jewels.

"Nah you guys keep this. This belongs to you and we can't take something that already belongs to someone else. Besides you need this more than we do."

My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe what I heard. He just refused a reward from these people. Is he an idiot?

"Your kindness knows no bounds. Thank you again. Can you at least stay for a celebration for your hard work?"

"A party? Now you're talking!"

Everyone cheered at that idea. So they'll refuse a reward but they accept a party from these peasants? It doesn't make any sense. Can that guy think at all? Apparently the others must share the same idea as they agreed to this as well. I can tell this is going to be a long and painful road ahead of me.

**A/N: I'm still going to keep the part where Louise is a void mage but that won't happen until later in the story. Also this is my second time(?) writing in first person P.O.V so let me know what I did wrong and I'll do better next time that's if I write in first person P.O.V again.**


	2. Bonds of Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Familiar of Zero. They belong to their rightful owners.

Familiar Fairy

Chapter Two: Bonds of Family

**Third P.O.V**

Night came quickly which was unfortunate for Louise. After looking up in the night sky, the young wizard discovered there was only one moon that was white. It was obvious she was in a different world. All she was thinking right now was how to get back home and away from the commoners that surrounded her. As of now the young wizard watched Natsu giving off a performance on what he can do with his fire. Louise still couldn't believe someone like him can do magic and powerful fire magic at that. There was something different about the fire but she couldn't quite place it. The young wizard looked at the food. It was just a simple bowl of soup with some meat and potatoes. She just stared at it and looked away.

"_I shouldn't eat this garbage. I deserve eat something that is prepared of the highest quality. Not freaking meat and potato soup."_ Louise heard some snickering behind her and looked behind to see a couple of kids smiling at her. The young wizard didn't want them be near her and glared at menacingly. The children ran away from the pink haired girl.

"You know it wouldn't kill you if you nicer to them." Louise turned around to see the older blonde sit down next to her. "They just wanted to play with you."

Louise scoffed. "They should know better not to approach me. Commoners getting close to me is sickening."

Lucy frowned at what the other girl said. "How can you say something like that? They're people like you and me."

"The only difference is that I'm from a wealthy noble family. All nobles are born and blessed with magic, while these commoners have no magic." Louise retorted.

"Even so, we're all the same. It doesn't matter if you have magic or not!" The blonde shot back. She sighed. "Look I think we got off the wrong foot here. We didn't even introduce ourselves when we first met. I'm Lucy. The guy who's performing is Natsu and the flying cat that's with him is Happy."

"And what about the other two?"

Lucy smiled. "The guy who keeps taking his shirt off is Gray and the girl in the armor is Erza. We're all members of Fairy Tail."

Louise blinked her eyes a couple times. "Fairy Tale? You mean like those make believe stories?"

Lucy waved her hand in front of her. "No nothing like that. In the morning we're returning to Fairy Tail." She stretched her arms out. "At least for a rare time nothing went wrong. We still get paid and I can make this month's rent." A loud growling noise could be heard from Louise's stomach. She was embarrassed and covered her stomach. Lucy giggled. "I guess your stomach says otherwise. Better eat something because it's a long way back to the town."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Louise asked.

"Well we're not going let you out here all alone so we're going to take you to our guild. Our master could help you out in some way." Lucy replied with a smile.

The young wizard couldn't believe what she heard. She just met this group and now they want to help her out? The pink haired wizard weighed her situation. She decided it would be best to go with them to figure out how she could get back home. "Fine I'll go with you but only because I need to find out where I am."

Lucy smiled at the younger girl. "That's good to hear. Better eat up and rest Louise." The blonde girl left the younger wizard. Louise stared at the bowl once more. She heard her stomach growl again. Louise admitted it was better to swallow ones pride. She took a spoon and scooped up the soup with a small meat and potato chunk in the utensil. The young wizard reluctantly took a bite. To her surprise, it wasn't half bad.

**B**

Louise groaned but it was a groan of happiness. They made it to the town but it was long walk from the village. Her legs were hurting and all she wanted a rest. However it seemed the group she was with still had energy to spare. _"How can they still keep going? I feel like if I take another step, I'll fall. Moreover, how can that one girl, Erza was it, drag a large load of luggage with only one arm?_"

"Come Louise, we're almost at the train station. It's not that far at all." Lucy assured the younger girl.

Louise gave another groan. "What's a train station?"

"Whoa you serious? You've never heard of a train station? Where have you been living?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe she doesn't take the train because she's from a rich family." Happy assumed.

"It's not that you stupid cat. What's a train anyway?" Louise asked again.

"It's kinda weird you never heard of a train in the first place. What did you use to get around?" Gray asked.

"Well for one, it isn't walking. I would take a carriage that has the softest cushions filled with the finest goose feathers." The young wizard replied politely.

"Hey yeah and we can throw those at each other." Natsu snickered.

"Yeah! Like an awesome slumber party." The blue cat cheered.

"You don't throw cushions like those around!" Louise shouted.

"Then what's the point if you're just going to sit on them?" The fire wizard asked.

Louise decided to shut up because anything she said will give the other pink haired person some other stupid ideas about how to improperly use other objects as well. Thankfully the group made it inside the train station. It was then Louise saw the most incredible thing she saw. "Oh wow, what is that?! I've never seen anything like this before!" Apparently the young wizard forgot about the pain in her legs and ran up to the train.

The rest of the group just stared at her. "She really hasn't seen a train before. Just where was she living?" The ice wizard asked.

"Come off it Gray. I think it's kinda cute that she's all excited about this. All we ever saw from her was either annoyance or complaining." Lucy stated.

"I agree. It's quite nice to a different side of her." Erza said.

"Yep seems she's good so I'll just meet you all at the guild later." Natsu tried to walk the other way but he felt a hand grab his shoulders. Sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu?" The armor wizard asked.

"Uh just getting to get a snack?" He replied meekly.

Erza smiled. "That's good. We need something to eat for the trip back. You're so thoughtful Natsu."

Natsu laughed nervously. "Yep that I am. Can you let go of me now?"

Louise saw the scene. She had no idea what made Natsu so nervous other than the woman who grabbed him. _"Huh I wonder what that's about."_

In a short time, the group boarded the train (much to Natsu's dismay.) and the train took off from the station. Louise looked out the window to everything go by her quickly. Not even the fastest carriage could match the speed of the vehicle she was on. It would've been an exciting experience if it wasn't for one thing. "What's wrong with him? It looks like he could throw up at any second now!"

Natsu had a very sickly look on his face as his face was green and cheeks puffed trying to hold his breakfast in. "Natsu get motion sickness whenever he rides a vehicle. It's the one thing he can't beat." Happy explained.

Louise faceplamed. _"So he can destroy a thick door but a moving vehicle is enough to make him sick. How pathetic."_ She looked at the others of the group. "So where are we going?"

"Well the ride is only an hour and half to Magnolia town so it won't be too long. In the meantime try to enjoy yourself Louise." Erza said.

"May I ask why are we going to this Magnolia town? Are there any contacts I can acquaint myself with?"

"You're out of luck there. Our guild is there though. That's about the only contact you're going to have." Gray Explained.

"Guild?" The young wizard tilted her head.

"Yeah I told you we're going to take you to Fairy Tail. It's our guild. You never heard it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm still wrapping my mind around how this sick buffoon can perform magic." The pink haired wizard said.

Happy raised his paw. "Natsu's not the only who can do magic. Gray, Erza and even Lucy can do magic."

"What do you mean 'even Lucy' you stupid cat?" The blonde wizard scolded the cat.

That fact surprised Louise. "Wait so all of you can do magic?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah and our guild is full of awesome powerful wizards."

Powerful? Louise highly doubted that they could surpass a square class wizard but a whole guild of wizards that were the same as them? The very idea seemed impossible to her. _"Since when can commoners use magic in the first place and form these guilds and work?!"_ She put her hands on her head. "I think I'm starting to get a headache."

"Are you happy now Lucy? You gave Vanilla a headache." Happy said.

"Shut it cat!"

Louise growled. "My name is Louise you filthy feline!"

**B**

The train made it to Magnolia station (much to Natsu happiness) and they all left. Louise was once again surprised. The town was something similar to towns close to the kingdom of Tristian except there was no nearby kingdom. The building seemed to be more modern than the ones she came from. The group started to walk down the street while Louise began to notice something. Several people smiled and waved at the group as if they were happy to see them. _"They can't be famous. Can they?" _ They went past a cathedral which Louise thought was really beautiful. _"I can't believe a town like this has a church that beautiful."_ However the biggest surprise was not too far off.

The group stopped. "Well Vanilla here's our guild. Fairy Tail." Natsu announced.

Louise was about the clobber the guy when she saw their guild. Speechless was an understatement. Their guild was more like a small castle with tables out in front with a store at the side. She couldn't get over the sight at what she was seeing. _"This is insane. This is their guild?"_ She noticed the rest of the group going on ahead without her. Louise ran to catch up with them.

Natsu kicked the door open. "WE'RE BACK!" The group entered the guild and if Louise was impressed by the outside, then she was speechless again what the inside looked like. There were more people than she could count. They were all talking and drinking.

"_All of these people are wizards?!"_

A girl with silver and white hair and purple dress came up to the group. "Oh you're back. How was the mission?"

Natsu smiled brightly. "A piece of cake."

"We also found someone else while doing the job." Gray said.

The group split apart show Louise to the other girl. She smiled at her. "Oh hello. How are you?"

Louise just started at the girl. More specifically her chest. _"Great another girl with huge boobs."_

"Natsu!" Two voices rang out. The young wizard saw two other girls, one who looked a bit older than her and one younger with another flying cat expect this one was white.

"Hey Lisanna, Wendy!" Natsu waved at them.

"It's nice to have you back Natsu. Hey who's that girl behind you? Is she related to you?" Lisanna asked.

Happy had love struck look on his face. "You're hero has returned Charle."

The white cat scoffed. "You're more of a fool than a hero Happy."

"Who is that behind you Natsu?" Wendy asked as well.

Lucy walked up to the other girls. "Her name is Louise Valliere. We found her while doing our job. We were hoping to talk to the master about her."

"Oh in that case head over to the bar. The master is there." Mirajane pointed out. She turned to look at the younger wizard. "And welcome to Fairy Tail Louise." She smiled brightly at her.

Now for some reason the pink haired wizard didn't feel like hating her. Sure Mirajane had a chest similar to Kirche but she was nice and not seducing every man she laid eyes on. The same could be said about the other two girls. In fact there was something about this place that seemed…welcoming. She followed the group to the bar where Louise saw a small elderly man drinking from a wooden mug. He looked at the group and smiled. "Ah so you returned. You didn't destroy another town again did you?"

"_Wait they destroyed a town before?"_

Lucy waved her hands wildly. "No not anything like that master. We brought someone with us." She gestured to Louise.

The elder man observed her and smiled. "Ah welcome to Fairy Tail child. I'm Makarov, the guild master and what is your name?"

Louise cleared her throat. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. I am the third daughter of the Valliere family."

Wendy whispered into Lisanna's ear. "She must be from a rich family if she has a name like that." The other girl nodded.

Makarov nodded. "That's quite a name you have there young one."

"Thank you. May I ask what this guild is?"

The master stood up. "Of course. Fairy Tail is home to many talented wizards and also one of many guilds that are scattered throughout the land of Fiore but we are the number one guild in land."

The young wizard blinked a few times again. "Wait you said Fiore correct?"

"I did. Are you not from around here child?" Makarov asked.

Louise gave a large sigh. "This may come to a surprise for all of you." And so Louise began to tell the master as well as Natsu's group where she came from. She told them about Halkeginia, Tristian, the magic academy she attended and how everybody from her class and family thought she was a failure because she couldn't do a simple spell.

To say the least mostly everyone took it well. "YOU'RE FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD?!" Natsu screamed out.

"ONLY RICH PEOPLE CAN DO MAGIC?!" Happy yelled out as well.

"You went to a school of magic?" Gray asked more calmly.

"Well that explains why she was surprised we could do magic." Erza said.

"Yeah and your own family thinks you're a failure. That's pretty cold." Lucy stated. The blonde wizard does know what it was like to have a family like that except her and her father had an understanding. Louise's family just saw her as a failure.

Louise clenched her hand. She had no idea why she decided to tell them the whole story. Maybe it was because they would understand her a lot better than her classmate. "I try and try but no matter many times I try to cast a spell, it always ends up as an explosion. My eldest sister Eleonore keeps trying to tell me to quit already but I want to prove to them I can be a great wizard."

"That's stupid." The young wizard looked at Natsu. "Why do you need to prove to people who already think you suck?"

Louise glared at the fire mage. "So I can prove to them that I'm not a failure! I'm sick of tired hear the name 'Zero Louise.' I have to prove to my family that I can be a great wizard!"

"Are you sure you're not doing it for them but yourself?" Erza asked.

Louise didn't have an answer and looked down at the floor. She didn't have answer for that. No of course she wanted to prove herself that she could be a great and powerful wizard and then she would gain the respect she would deserve but there were times she did considered giving up.

Lucy walked up to her. "You don't need to beat yourself too much. I can understand why you act the way you do. You never had any help from your family and certainly not anyone from the school you went to. You don't have to face this alone Louise because we can be your friends."

Tears were staring to swell up in Louise's eyes but tried to hold them back. "How? I don't even know you or these people. All of you are strangers to me."

The blonde wizard put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You can learn about us by joining Fairy Tail while we can find a way to bring you back. You can be part of our family."

"But we're not even related. All of you aren't related to one another so how can I be family?"

"Louise…" The pink haired girl turned around to see Makarov closed his eyes. "Young child you must learn that family can be more than just simple ties of blood. We are a family because we share our sorrow together and our joy together. When one of us is down, the other can pick us up. When something is too difficult for one person, one other can aid that person in need. We understand each other because we all share a troubled past but that will only make the bonds we have now stronger and in turn we grow stronger as well. That is what family is in Fairy Tail." The young wizard took those words to heart. For the first time, the tears that welled up inside began to fall. "Tears are not meant to be held back young one. They are not a sign a weakness but rather will make you stronger."

Louise dropped to her knees and hands and cried for the first time in a long time. _"I can have friends. I can have a family who can accept me even though we're not related."_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lucy smiling and rest of the group smiling as well. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Ok I'll join."

That sentence right there was enough was for the whole guild to cheer. Makarov grinned. "Alright then." He raised his mug up. "LET US WELCOME OUR NEW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, LOUISE!" Everyone cheered louder. "NOW LET'S PARTY!"

"_Wait what?!"_

The next thing she knew the whole guild was partying. Drinks were going around, they ate food like crazy. Mirajane came up to her with a stamp in hand. "Since you're going to be a member, you're going to need our mark. Where do you want it?"

Louise looked at her hand. "On my right hand is fine." The older girl smiled and pressed the stamp onto the younger girl's left hand. The color of the symbol was bright pink. She smiled at the symbol would be a new start and find a way to go back home.

**A/N: Don't worry. The other members will appear later on.**


	3. Choosing the First Mission

**A/N: First I would like to say is HOLY SHIT this story is getting popular fast. Second of all, I thank all of you who favorite this story, are following it and the ones who did the reviews. Third I would have to agree with this one review on what happened last chapter. I defiantly feel like I made Louise feel accepted too quickly but however she's still going to act the same for some time now while learning new things and I have so much planned in this story, you won't know what's coming. And to answer a frequently asked question: This story take place AFTER the Grand Magic Games arc. All right let's end this authors note.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Familiar of Zero. They belong to their rightful owners.

Familiar Fairy

Chapter Three: Choosing the First Mission

**Louise P.O.V**

Apparently my new "family" took my celebration of joining a little too far as they celebrated from the day all the way to dusk. From what I saw, most of them drank themselves (and ate themselves) into a coma except for one woman who drank an entire barrel, no several barrels of alcohol. I didn't catch her name as she was too busy drinking the next barrel. How can someone much less a woman, drink that much I'll never know. It was then an idea dawned on me: Where was I supposed to reside for the night? They must've had some dwelling where I could rest. Luckily while taking cover from the party, the younger girl with other flying cat Wendy ducked down with me. They have told me there was a place only female Fairy Tail wizards can live in. I think they called it Fairy Hills. If this place was their guild, I couldn't imagine what place the other female wizards lived in. Soon we left the guild as I didn't want to participate in my own celebration (I'm still from a noble family.) Wendy accompanied me as she was the only other girl to make it out as well as her cat. It seemed that this town is just as lively at night same as the day. I looked up at sky to see that same single moon. It was strange. My world has two moons but I couldn't help but appreciate the beauty this world's single moon has.

"Louise?" My focus was interrupted when I heard the other girl's voice. Another thing I find strange is that she and Natsu both have flying talking cats. I wonder what the connection between of them was. "So what did you think of the guild?"

I looked straight ahead. "A bit rowdy for me but I've never seen so much energy in once place." Indeed what I said is true. These wizards have something that we lack in some way back in my world. What it was I don't know.

"You'll get used to that soon enough." I heard the cat say.

I looked at the cat again. Wendy noticed. "Oh that's right you haven't met yet. Louise, this is my friend Charle."

"A pleasure to meet you Louise." Well at least there's someone even if it is a cat knows some manners.

"The pleasure is all mine." I couldn't help but think the way Wendy said 'friend' to Charle. She must think she is her friend and not her familiar. I figured if what I said to Natsu to them, they would be displeased by my words. I always wondered what it would be like to have friend. To share joyous times with the one you can get along. Then I suddenly remembered Henrietta. Oh no. I stopped in my tracks and realized something terrible. Wendy stopped as well.

"What's wrong Louise?" I was so stupid. I was caught up in this world so much that I really didn't think of the people who did care about me. They must be worried to death about me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Wendy. "Is everything all right Louise? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I just looked at the ground. "No. Everything is not alright. I just realized that the people who do care about me must be deathly worried about me and wondering where I went."

"So you do have some that care about you. I must admit when I heard your own family was disappointed in you, I would've liked to give them a piece of my mind." I heard Charle say.

Wendy took my hand and took us to bench. We sat down. "So tell us. Who are the people that miss you?"

I just continued to look at the ground. "There is one in my family that does love me. My older sister Cattleya. There's also professor Colbert and the Headmaster. It's funny but Master Makarov" Huh that didn't sound weird at all. "Reminds me a bit of the Headmaster. Then there's Henrietta."

"Who's she Louise?" I heard Wendy ask.

"She is the queen of the kingdom of Tristian. I was her playmate when we were young."

Apparently what I said made Wendy gasp in shock. "You're friends with a queen?! That's really amazing!"

I saw Charle nod in agreement. "Indeed. It's not every day you get to meet someone who is friends with a queen."

Well you're right on that cat. I can just imagine her being worried and frantic when she heard of my disappearance. "At least you have someone to return to. Don't worry, our guild will find a way to bring you back."

It's rare that I smile for a person I just met. It seems her, Lucy, and Erza are the only sane ones. "That brings great comfort. Thank you Wendy."

I saw her smile. "You're welcome." We both stood up from the bench. "We better get going." I nodded in agreement and walked next to her. So far my impression with her was been well so far but I'm wondering what the connection between her and Natsu since they both have flying talking cats.

**B**

And again surprise takes me as I've seen the Fairy Hills Wendy said to me. This place was like one of my family's summer homes. She lives here and every other female wizard?! We entered the building and yes this building was like a summer home. We went upstairs and I saw numerous doors along the hallway. Wendy pointed a door where I think I'll reside for the time being. She bowed good night and left with Charle not far behind. I opened the door and again found myself surprised that this room similar to dorm room. A large bed, a balcony, dresser, closet, wait a minute. Another realization that came to me too late was that I had nothing else to wear beside my school uniform. I have no money to buy new clothes. Then I remembered that Lucy and the others were on the mission where Natsu rescued me that paid money. I dreaded the one truth I have to face: I have to work.

**B**

Each step I took was another step toward to something all of nobility would consider blasphemes. I have work to make a living. My appearance was slightly different as I left my cape back in my room. I thought since I would work for the first time in my life, it would get in the way. I still dislike walking all the way from the mansion to the guild. Already my legs started to hurt. To my enlightenment the guild was just up ahead. I can already imagine what's in store for me. As soon as I reached the door, a random person just went out flying out. I just stared in disbelief and looked inside to see what was happening. I was shocked to see the whole guild fighting. Why were they fighting?! I wanted to turn back but knocked into the middle of the fight. I rubbed my head to see that same person join the fight again. This is bad, very bad. I didn't know what to do except survive this ordeal. A large fist slammed near my body. I couldn't grasp how huge this person was. He was muscle all around. "Be a real man and fight me!"

I crawled back a bit before a mix of fire and ice collided with each other. I felt half hot and half cold. I turned around to see Gray and Natsu fighting each other.

"You're going down Natsu!"

"Try it ice brain!"

Both of them brought their faces close to each other.

"Want to run that by me again flame idiot!?

"You heard me you crappy popsicle!"

I went the other direction to get away from them. No matter where I went there was someone who was fighting someone else. There were some close times where some attacks almost hit me. I'm wondering what happened to make them fight like this. Was there a disagreement or something? Finally I reached sanctuary that was the bar I saw the master (that still doesn't sound weird.) sitting on top. I hopped over it and sighed in relief that I survived.

"Oh hey Louise! How are you enjoying your first day?"

I looked to see the cat happy greeting me with a smile. Are you kidding me?! Why is he smiling when there is a war going on here? "Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?! Everyone's gone nuts!" I Saw Lucy next to the cat and next to her was another girl with blue hair and next to her was that same woman who drank several barrels of alcohol

"Hey Louise. Sorry you had to come to the guild like this. Don't worry you'll get used to it." I saw Lucy smile nervously.

"It's too noisy. I need to drink in peace." I saw the woman drink a mug alcohol. Why is she drinking at nine in the morning!?

I saw the girl that was next Lucy smile at me. "Oh hey you're the new girl who joined. My name is Levy McGarden. The girl drinking next to me is Cana Alberona. Welcome to the guild."

The woman called Cana ceased her drinking. "Hey kid a word of advice. Avoid this when this happen." Well of course I should avoid this when this happen.

"Never mind that! I want to know what happened to make the guild this way!" Another crash was heard.

"What happened was the most horrible thing that could ever happen in guild." I saw Happy give out a look of fright. Fear was growing inside. What was it that happened? Was a mutiny or something worse? "Natsu crushed Erza's cake!" Wait what?

"Are you kidding me? All of this because that fire wizard destroyed some cake that was Erza's?"

"Louise if you want to live long, then don't go around smashing Erza's cake or else you'll regret it." Happy warned me. That was the most idiotic warning I've ever heard.

"He's not kidding you know. Erza can get pretty scary and angry when something happens to her cake." Lucy said as Cana and Happy nodded. Ok I take back what I said about Erza being one the sane ones in the guild.

"Yeah Natsu slammed his fist onto Erza's cake while arguing with Gray. Erza got real mad and punched Natsu and then he slammed into Elfman and then pretty much is where we are now." I furrowed my eyebrows when I heard the name Elfman. Do they have someone from the elf race in their guild?

"So does this kind of situation happen all the time?" If it does then just surviving in this guild will by my greatest feat.

"Yeah pretty much." I heard Lucy answer like the question like it was nothing.

I hanged my head in defeat. That was just great. If I could do it, I would use one of my annoying explosions to cease of all of this fighting. Suddenly I heard a thunderous crash. We all looked above the bar and I saw the master in a size of giant. "WILL YOU ALL QUIT THIS NONSENSE!?" Fear swept through my body. I couldn't believe this was the same man I saw yesterday. I can see why he's the master of the guild. He may be even more powerful than the Headmaster. The fighting ceased and everything was quiet. I was afraid that anything I did would anger the master (I think I'm getting used to saying that.) He turned his gaze upon me. Oh no what's he going to do? Suddenly I saw him shrank back down and raised his hand as he smiled. "Oh good morning Louise. Looks like you're having an exciting morning."

I nodded slowly. "Hey Louie you're here!" A vein popped up in my head.

"I told you my name is Louise!" How long will it take for this fool to learn my name?

"Natsu!" I saw Erza pull out a sword (Where did that come from?) and point it toward the fire wizard. "Don't think you're getting off easy for crushing my beloved cake."

I saw fire flare up in Natsu's hand. "Oh yeah? I'm not scared of you Erza! I'll take you on right here right now!" He tried to charge at her but a fist from the master. (Ok I'm getting used to saying this.) What shocked me was the fist from him was elongated and large. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Is their magic not bound by the four elements?

"That's enough Natsu!"

"Yes sir…" I saw him pass out. It's only my first day and already so much has happened.

The master turned to me. (I'm used to saying that word now.) "Louise, I'm assuming you're here for your first job correct?" I nodded to confirm. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to work to make a living now. I hope I would get something easy. "Well then since it's your first job you'll have to take someone who's more experienced. I have someone in mind for such a thing. Gajeel my boy would you take our new member for her first mission?"

"Wait why me?!" I saw another man coming up to the master. I already dislike him as he looked rebellious. I however noticed he had a cat right next to him. So he, Natsu, and Wendy have cats. I'm still wondering what the connection with all of them is. "Why do I have to take care of some snot nosed rich brat?"

"Because I said so." My disliking for this 'Gajeel' grew. He's rude and knows no respect.

"I'm wondering about this too master? Are you sure it's all right to leave Gajeel with Louise?" I agree with Mirajane was it? I would like to have someone else to accompany me like Lucy or Wendy.

I saw him ponder what she said. "Hmm you may be right. Levy you come along as well."

"What?"

"What?!"

What? Levy is coming along me? Fine by me. At least she'll be better company. I'm still wondering who those two fools, one skinny and one that was morbidly obese that went to the maser. "You can't Levy go with Gajeel!"

"Droy's right! We should go along with her instead of Gajeel!"

I saw Levy walk up to them. "Guys its ok. I'm alright with it and besides it would be nice to pair up with Gajeel again." Again? She's worked with this brute before?

"Alright then it's settled. Louise you're going on your first mission with Gajeel and Levy. Oh yes and Lily too."

Lily? That black cat flew up to me. "It will be a pleasure to work alongside you Louise." Again I ask, what's with all the flying talking cats?!

I saw the man Gajeel walk up to me and showed me a poster of some sort. "Here's the mission you're getting. Deal with it brat." I saw what the poster said. It said 'Retrieve lost ring from terrible twin headed beast. Reward: 25,000 jewel.' Beast?!

"Whoa Gajeel don't you think that's a little too tough for her?" I heard Levy express concern for me.

"Yeah I mean shouldn't she choose her own job instead of you?" I continued to stare at the poster. 25,000 did seem like large sum but I won't them see me back down.

"Fine I'll take the job then." Everyone gasped at my answer. . I am from a noble family and I won't back down just because a piece of paper says something is dangerous. That and I need the money to buy clothes.

I saw the man called Gajeel smile creepily at me while he made a strange laugh. "Well it seems you're not spineless after all. I hope you back those words up."

I stared at the man back. "A noble always keeps their word."


	4. Explosive Comback

**Long A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took some time to get this chapter out. Some bits and pieces were a little tougher to put together (that and playing my new game.) Also if it looks like I'm taking a long time to update this story, well it means it's either I'm working on a chapter for another story (Seriously I have like six to work with now.) or playing my new game or maybe both. Still I'm proud to say that Familiar Fairy is now the official forth popular story I have now. I thank all of you who faved, followed, and reviewed this story. Also I made a slight change to Louise's guild mark location. I did some research on Zero No Tsukaima and now her mark is on her right hand (don't worry I made the change in chapter two.) Now why would I do that? Well then read this and find out.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Familiar of Zero. They belong to their rightful owners.

Familiar Fairy

Chapter Four: Explosive Comeback

**Louise P.O.V**

It seemed my pride got the better of me. I was so foolish in accepting this request. Yes the rebel called Gajeel and Levy are with me but it's still my job. The reasons for beating myself up was that I still don't have my wand to cast spells. How am I supposed to cast spells without a wand?! Then again, Natsu doesn't possess a wand or staff and he can use fire magic with only his hand. As of now, we three were on board the train again to arrive where the client lives. To my surprise, I see the rebel struggling with this extraordinary vehicle. I suppose he has motion sickness as well but is taking it far better than Natsu. I looked out the window and saw the scenery pass us by quickly. I still find it impressive that commoners from this world have such a thing while in my world no such thing exists.

"Hey Louise!" I turned to look at Levy. "So what kind of wizard are you? What kind of magic does the people in your world use? I want to get to know you a little more." I saw her smile.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Ha if you must know I am a noble wizard and the magic used in my world is based off the four elements wind, water, fire, and earth."

It seemed she was intrigued by my brief explanation. "So your magic is only based those four elements?"

"That's really lame." I glared at rebel.

"That's cool but you really didn't answer my first question. I know you're from a noble family but what I'm asking is that are you a holder or caster wizard."

Holder? Caster? I've never heard of those before. What does that have to do magic? Well since caster is in one of the options, then the answer was obvious. "I'm a caster of course." Well I do cast spells.

"Oh cool then show us what your magic is." I didn't know how to react to that. I'm mostly confused why she asked me that question.

I laughed nervously. "Well when I have a wand in my hand, I'll show you later. My spell isn't suited for small and narrow spaces such as this."

I saw Levy blink a few times. "You use a wand? So you use holder type magic then?" What? No I cast spells so I must be a caster! I'm very confused. I heard Levy laugh at my confusion. What was so funny to her? "Ok let me explain how this works. In our world called Earthland, there are two classes of magic wizards can use: Caster and holder. Casters are wizards who can use magic through bodies like Natsu's fire magic. Holder magic requires an item for a wizard to channel their magic power through it in order to their magic. Since you told us you use a wand to use your magic, then you use holder class magic."

Surprise was not the word I use when I heard this. It was more like shock. It did explain why Natsu could use fire magic without the use of a wand or a staff. Now that I think about it, what kinds of magic do these two uses? "So the brat can't even use magic without some stupid wand. How lame." This person is getting on my nerves now.

"Be nice Gajeel. I'm sure when we get her a wand, Louise will do great. Besides we already took the job so it's too late to go back."

"Levy has a point Gajeel. You might never know what Louise is capable of." It sounds strange when a cat says he has confidence in me.

I heard Gajeel grumble about something but couldn't make it out. Levy looked back at me. "Another thing I want know about your world is does it have some sort of ranking of ranking system like ours does?"

Well it's a fact I know all too well. "Yes there is. Wizards in my world are divided into four classes: dot, line, triangle, and square with square being the strongest rank."

It seemed Levy was impressed by my explanation and smiled. "That's interesting. So what class are you Louise?"

I frowned when I heard that question. Why did she have to ask that question? "Unfortunately I am a dot class but I will aspire to be an excellent square class mage someday."

I heard Gajeel mumble again while Levy continued to smile at me. "That's really cool Louise. You know in Fairy Tail, we have our own powerful wizards but a few of them are considered S-class wizards." S-class? They only have one class of wizards. Well how strong can they be? "You might not know it but we currently have three S-class wizards. They're Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus. They're all really strong." I heard her giggle but I couldn't believe what I heard. It seems Erza is stronger then what I give her credit for and Mirajane didn't seem powerful at all. However I'm curious who this 'Laxus' person is. "Oh yes and there's the strongest wizard Fairy Tail has. His name is Gildarts and everyone in the guild respects him." Now that I've heard that, I'm now curious who this Gildarts is. I'm sure he is someone who is vastly different from the rest of the guild. Someone who is like an honorable knight full of valor and dignity. I looked over to Gajeel and I can tell he's still trying his best not to let his condition get the best of him. Now I learn there is something else connecting him and Natsu. They both have trouble dealing with moving vehicles.

**B**

We arrived at the town where our (by our I mean my) client resided. This town wasn't as bustling as the town I was in previously but it still looked decent enough. for commoners of course. We made our way to the establishment where the client lived and I was surprised he lived in a, well I suppose the right word to say in this situation unique building. It was like a strange combination of gems put into a building. The sign on the building said 'Crazy Gem Mining.' So the main purpose of this business is mine precious gems? Gajeel knocked on the door a few time. The door opened to reveal a man that was quite young. Maybe in his early twenties but what caught me off guard was that his hair was decorated with various gemstones. "Ah I assume you are here for the job?" We all nodded and he opened the door. "Ah good timing. Please come in." We entered the strange building and it was stranger in the inside. There were rocks everywhere in the room. On the shelves, the table, the couch? This person clearly had some strange sense of decorating. He sat down on chair while we sat down on the couch. Clearly he must've stuffed some of the rocks in the cushions. "My name is Allen Asher and I'm the one in charge of this mining company. As a matter of fact, this company was started by my great grandfather Gazer Asher. My situation is like this. During the excavation, we stumbled upon a magnificent ring like no other. However that ring had an unpleasant surprise along with it. A monstrous two headed beast. It scared off many of my workers and none of them won't come back. I'm counting on you three to get rid of the beast and recover the ring."

I saw Levy nod. "Right away sir. You can count on Fairy Tail to do the job."

I raised my hand. "Sir the reward did say 25,000. Will you pay us that amount when the deed is done?" I wanted to make sure the reward is real.

"But of course. In fact if you defeat the beast without harming the ring, I will double the reward. However if something happens to the ring or the mine, I will half the reward money."

I stood up as I was outraged by what I heard. "You can't do that!"

"He's the client Louise. He is the one paying us." I hate it when someone points out a fact. I sat back down and looked away.

"Now that all of this funny business is over, go into the mine and drive that beast out. I'm counting on you three." On the bright side, if this goes well, I'll go home with more money. On the downside, if something happens to the mine or the ring then the pay is cut in half. I would rather have the latter of the two choices

**B**.

We entered the mine where the beast resides. I for one would never step forth in such a place but I have to if I want to be paid. However this cave is different. There were numerous precious gems embedded in the walls. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and pearls. This was a treasure hunter's dream come true. We went deeper in the cave until we entered a large cavern and there in front of us was the twin headed beast Sir Allen had spoke of. It was a four legged creature with some of the ghastliest scales I've ever seen. Behind the beast was large arch with a large gemstone on it. Wait that was the ring in the job describe?! On top of that, this beast looks like it would take a squadron of knights to defeat. How can two wizards defeat such a thing on their own?

I saw Gajeel smile. How can he smile at a time like this? Next thing I knew, I heard the beast roar at us. Not only the roar loud, but its breath was horrid as well. "You dare take our shiny? No will take our shiny!" It talks too?! What kind of a beast talks?

I saw Gajeel slam his fist into his other hand. "All right stand back brat. Time for you to see how real wizards are like." Levy stood beside him. What can they do to bring this beast down? I saw the rebel slam his two fists together as he breathed in deeply. **"Iron Dragon Roar!" **I saw him breath out what it looked like a breath attack full of metal toward the beast. I saw the attack hit the beast at full power and what was surprising enough, the attack pushed the beast back.

I saw Levy make several gestures. **"Solid Script: Fire!" **I saw the letter fire spelled out in blue flames appear in front of her and it was launched at the beast. A blast occurred when the attack made contact. Sure enough it looked like the attack seriously harmed the beast. I saw make another gesture. **"Solid Script: Lightning!" **Now the letter lightning appeared in front of her and it looked like the letter was made of lightning. She pointed the attack to the beast and the letter dissipated into several lightning bolts being sent straight at the beast. Was this her magic? I've never seen anything like it before.

I looked up to see Gajeel jump up into the air. **"Iron Dragon Club!" **I saw his arm transform into a metal club of some kind and sent it straight at the beast. The attack hit as the beast was sent even further. First of all, how can his arm transform into some kind of metal club? Second that club was stretched to attack from a long range and finally third, he said the word dragon. I remembered Natsu saying the word dragon when he attacked that bandit leader. What does a dragon have to do with the both of them? Why do they as well as Wendy having cats have to do with them? What does motion sickness have to do with them? Ah this is so confusing!

My inner frustration was interrupted when I saw the beast get up from the attacks and snarled at us. "You'll never take our shiny away from us!" I saw it open its mouth and gather some kind of energy from its mouths. It launched the attack at Gajeel and Levy as well as me. Both of them dodged the attack but the other one was still aimed at me. I-I couldn't move. It was as if my body was scared by the attack itself. I just closed my eyes and expected the worst. However the attack didn't come. Instead I heard the attack being cut in half and strike the ground around me. I opened my eyes to see that cat from earlier who was small before now being much larger and wielding a sword larger than itself. He cut the attack in half?!

I saw him turn around to look at me. "Are you ok Louise?" I just nodded slightly as I was still trying to take in what I'm seeing in front of me. How can a cat grow in size? Can the other cats do this too? There are so many unanswered questions swimming around in my head. "Louise." I looked at the cat as he looked at the feline as Gajeel and Levy continued fighting the beast. "It's ok to be scared. I can understand you're not used to this kind of situation but you're not alone in this. As long you have something to fight for and confidence in yourself, then fear will no longer be an obstacle to you." I saw the cat go toward the beast after he was done talking to me. I never thought I would see the day when a cat larger than most people would give advice to me. I took a closer look at all three who were fighting the monster. All of them weren't scared as they attacked it head on. I thought back on some of my classmates back at the academy. I was sure they would be afraid if they ever came across this beast but these wizards (and a full grown feline.) are taking it head on without a second thought. I clenched my hand tightly and before I knew it, I was running toward them. Nothing was going through mind. I didn't even know why I was running in the first place.

Soon I was close to the beast. I grabbed the nearest rock on the ground and threw it at the monster. It seemed to grab its attention. I couldn't believe what I was going to say next. "Hey! Over here!" Even I thought I had lost my mind. What was I doing? Why was I doing this?

The monster growled loudly at me. "You dare take our shiny too. We'll kill you as well!" it raised its claw and sent it at me. At that moment, it seemed time had slowed down. I could hear my own heartbeat instead of the cries of Levy, Gajeel and the cat. Yes I was scared. Deathly afraid even but I didn't care. I just wanted to show this monster who the superior being is around here. I won't run away from this. I will face this challenge head on.

I stretched my arm in front of the claw that was coming at me and as soon as I did I saw the same magic circle appear in front of my hand like before. The next thing I knew an explosion hit the claw and the beast stumbled back from the attack. I couldn't believe what I saw and did. Did I just cast a spell without a wand? I decided to test that theory as I imagined myself casting the explosion as if I had my wand. **"Explosion!"**__I was the circle appear again and I took a closer look at it. The circle was black for some reason but that didn't matter at the moment as my spell worked the second time. I couldn't believe it. I'm doing magic without my wand. Even if all I'm doing is casting those explosions, it's better than nothing. Then an idea came to mind. "Gajeel, Levy, cat! Protect me while I concentrate!"

"His name is Lily girl! Get it right!"

I saw Levy smiled and nod at me. "Alright then Louise. Show this thing what a wizard of Fairy Tail can do!" She another gesture. **"Solid Script: Hole!" **

"**Iron Dragon Sword!"**

While the others kept that beast busy, I concentrated my focus in my next attack as I placed both my arms in front of me. I need to make an explosion spell so powerful, it would knock this monster out of commission. It was incredible that so much magic power was flowing through me. Did I really have this much magic to begin with? I felt my magic power grow stronger with each passing second. Wind was gathering in front of me. Now is the time to use it now. I figured it would be appropriate to give this spell a name. A large magic circle appeared below the beast as the ground began to quake. **"Zero Explosion!"**__

I'm not sure what happened next but the ground seemed to erupt beneath the monster. The explosion was so powerful; it launched the beast through the ceiling and into the air. "No our precious shiny!"

Meanwhile down below, I suddenly felt fatigued and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the large feline Lily catching my body. "Whoa now. Take it easy Louise."

I heard coughing as both Gajeel and Levy went up to me slightly damaged from the eruption. How they escaped with minor wounds I'll never know. "Man what was that? Did you do that brat?" If I had the strength, I would yell at him but I didn't. Right now I feel exhausted.

I felt Levy's hand on my shoulder. "That was great work Louise. I knew you'd be great wizard." Hearing those words brought great comfort to me. To think I would ever hear that sounded better than I had hoped for. "But…" I saw her turn to the large ring and I saw that it was completely destroyed as well as the ceiling. Wait I did that?! I heard her laugh. "Well at least you proven you're definitely a member of Fairy Tail." She smiled at me. I'm guessing they do this kind of damage all the time. But all that aside, it appears I won't be getting the required reward. It may appear even less since I apparently blew up the ceiling. Before I could think of anything else that could be worse, I felt a hot burning sensation occurring on my left hand. I brought up to me and saw some kind of runes engraved onto my hand. I don't understand. Why would runes appear on my hand? Unfortunately that question will have to wait to be answered. As of now, we have to deal with a client and I'm sure he will be very displeased about what happened here.

**B**

Sure enough I was right and wrong. He wasn't displeased. He was furious. "I told you to keep the ring safe and not that is gone but the entire ceiling of the mine as well. Granted you did get rid of the monster but you destroyed the ring. For that I will be paying you half of the half of the reward money."

I could feel tears falling from my eyes. My first job and it was a failure. Yes I still get paid but half of half the reward money? How ungrateful. We handled your problem so you should be thanking us and why does this sound strange to me? No matter. I'm sure this feeling will pass sooner or later. We collected the money and boarded the train back to Fairy Tail. I took a look at the reward and it turns out jewel isn't in the form of gems. It's this world's currency. I wonder how different it is from the currency used in my world. "Well I would say this was a good first mission for you Louise."

I frowned at Levy. "How was it good? I received half of the half reward money!"

"Just shut up and take the damn money you brat." Now I wanted to use an explosion spell on him but we're on a train. I would rather not make another mess at the moment. Besides it looks like he's trying to deal with motion sickness again.

"Still we got to see what you could do Louise and you do have some amazing potential as a wizard." Again it was strange to hear this from a cat.

"Yeah I'm curious about those runes on your hand. When we get back, I would like to study them." I looked at my hand. Why are these runes on my hand in the first place? There is so much I want to know but none of the answers seem to come. On the bright side, even if the reward was half of the half, it's still money and I can buy some clothes. Maybe some other items as well. "Oh yeah Louise you're living at Fairy Hills right?"

"That's correct. Why do you ask?" Why would she ask such a question?

"Well…" I saw her slightly scratching her face with her index finger. "You do know you have to pay rent every month to keep living there right?"

I just stared blankly at Levy when I heard her say that. Only one thing came to mind. "I HAVE TO PAY WHAT?!"

**Another A/N: Gajeel still has motion sickness after the Grand Magic Games right? I thought I would put that in there.**


End file.
